Counteracting
by Needlasch
Summary: Kyo's starting to feel an attraction. But he don't want to feel it. So he does all he can think about to work against it. Will it help? Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any fruit, don't own any baskets. Therefore; don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N: **My first multi-chaptered Fruits Basket fanfiction… Should really work on getting my YGO ones finished first, but I don't wanna. This first chapter's really short, so for that sake, let's call it a prologue.

No need to delay it… Here's the prologue!

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Prologue_

Kyo throws his schoolbooks on the floor and lies back down on the bed. "_Finally_ done with the stupid homework." He sighs.

A knock on the door. "Kyo, you have a visitor." Tohru says from the other side of it.

Sigh. "I'll be right down."

He gets off the bed and walks out from the room, heading downstairs. Standing there at the door is Haru.

"Why didn't you just walk inside, stupid cow?" Kyo says crossing his arms.

"'Cause I want you to walk _outside_ with me." Haru answers, mimicking Kyo's move, back leaning against the doorframe.

"Why? Afraid to get lost on your own?" Kyo mocks.

"You're coming or not?" Haru turns around ready to walk outside.

Kyo takes on his shoes. "Not like I've got anything better to do." He then follows Haru.

"You know where you're going?" Kyo asks after a few minutes of walking in the forest.

"I hoped you would know." Haru says with a goofy grin. "Kidding. Come on, this way." He walks on a small woodland path, that's nearly never used.

After a while they get to a glade.

"Why are we here? You wanna fight or something?" Kyo growls, getting tired of not knowing where they're going or what they're doing.

"Something like that." _'Great, Black Haru.'_

Before Kyo gets time to do or say anything, though, Haru takes a hold of his collar and holds him close. Next thing Kyo knows, a pair of lips are over his own.

Kyo tries to get Haru off, but he's got a too good a grip, both on the collar and around the waist.

Haru ease Kyo's mouth open with his tongue, and without realizing it Kyo open up. Soon he's totally melted in the kiss, responding with equally force.

Their tongues continue to battle each other when Haru lets go off Kyo's shirt collar and let the hand slide behind Kyo's neck, massaging it. Kyo's hands take a tighter grip on Haru's shirt.

----------------------------------

**A/N: **And there's where the prologue ends. I know it's short, but it's meant to be. Hopefully chapter one gets updated before next year. Hope you liked!

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer:**If I _did_ own Fruits Basket I wouldn't have to make a disclaimer, now would I?

**A/N: **Not much to say about this before the chapter. Watch out for some possibly OOC-ness… Haven't read or watched Fruits Basket in a long time, so I'm not updated with their respectively behaviors and quirks.

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 1 – The Nightmare Begins_

Groaning, Kyo turns in bed and turns off the blaring alarm. He lies still for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, before sitting up and combing a hand throw his hair. Thinking back at this night's dreams he shudders. _'Damn nightmare.'_

Climbing out of bed, he takes what he needs and goes to the bathroom. In there he turns on the shower, before taking off his pants and underwear. Feeling the spray of water with his hand he confirms that the water's at the right temperature, and stands under it. While washing his hair his mind wanders to the dream he had.

_Hands intertwining, mouths touching… Eyes fluttering closed, a hand wandering over his body, touching, feeling…_

Shaking his head, Kyo clears it of all thought about the dream. He shudders and turns off the shower. Stepping out he takes a towel and dries his hair. After drying of his body and getting dressed, he walks out from the bathroom and downstairs.

It's quiet in the house and empty. The rest of the occupants are still asleep, which is perfect for Kyo. This means he can go about his morning as he wishes, without having to bother with the others.

--

Later the same day, while Kyo is out back training, a visitor comes by the house. But as Kyo's at moment busy with training it isn't bothering him. So back to the visitor…

Haru walks inside after Tohru's answered the door. Taking of his shoes, he walks in and looks around for Yuki and Kyo. Not really caring where Shigure is, or Tohru went. It's after all the two boys about his age he's looking for. One in particular…

Not finding time downstairs, he walks up the stairs to look in their rooms. First he comes to Kyo's room. Walking inside, he looks around the messy room. No Kyo in sight. So he simply turns around and walks to Yuki's room, looking inside the rooms he passes on the way. He stops outside Yuki's door and knocks, waiting for an answer. Not getting one, he opens the door slightly and looks inside. Not seeing anyone, he opens it all the way and walks inside, looking around. No Yuki. _'Hmm… Where can they be?'_

Walking out of Yuki's room and closing the door, he walks downstairs again. This time he walks towards the kitchen, looking for Tohru. On the way there he spots Kyo outside through a window. He immediately changes direction, instead walking out to the back. And as soon as he gets outside, Kyo spots him. Pausing in his training he glares at Haru.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting my favorite cousins, of course."

"Well, now you've visited. Go home."

"No, I think I'll watch you a while." Haru says and sits down, making himself comfortable on the porch.

Kyo continues to glare at him, before suddenly turning around and walking away. Not willing to train with Haru sitting there. Said person sits there and stares after Kyo for a while, before getting up and walking after the older boy. He catches up with Kyo after a short while, but the other don't falter in his walk.

"Stop ignoring me, Kyo."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm walking away from you."

Haru grips Kyo's upper arm, successfully making him stop. "Same thing."

"Get away from me, fucking cow!" Kyo growls and tugs his arm out of Haru's grip.

--

**A/N: **And this chapter's done. Pretty short, but it's as I planned it. More stuff happening in the following chapters.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	3. Unwanted guest

**Disclaimer: **SummerZpyr0 is mine… Other then that I own nothing!

**A/N:** You would like for me to just continue from where the last chapter ended, right SummerZpy0? Well… Guess you're going to hate me now then.

Have fun reading :)

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 2 __– Unwanted guest_

Kyo lies on the roof staring up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. He's considering falling asleep; it's not like there's anything better to do right now. And the sun's warming real nice, so it's the perfect weather for a little nap. Closing his eyes he drifts off, away from the conscious world. Only to be abruptly awakened by Yuki's voice.

"Get down from there, cat! Honda-san is finished with dinner!"

"I'm coming!" Sitting up, Kyo stretches his arms before getting down from the roof. "Annoying rat."

When he gets to the dining area, Tohru, Yuki and Shigure are already seated. Along with an, in Kyo's mind, unwanted guest. Haru… Glaring at the intruder, Kyo takes his seat and starts eating, not saying a word. Not paying attention to the surrounding or the shatter around him, Kyo stands up after quickly finishing, ready to leave the room.

"Well, Kyo?" Yuki interrupts his departure. "Yes or no?"

"Hmm…" Not looking back around. "Yes, or whatever." Kyo leaves the room, and goes back up on the roof.

_***L*I*N'E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Later that day Kyo's awakened from his nap on the roof. He sits up and looks around; trying to locate what woke him up. Looking down from the roof he sees Haru and Yuki talking. Suddenly out of nowhere Haru takes hold of Yuki's waist and chin, and kisses him. Gently, it looks like from Kyo's point of view. Completely taken aback by it, Kyo looks away. Not believing what he sees.

He gets down from the roof, on the side opposite of the lovebirds, and walks away.

_***L*I*N'E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kyo walks back inside the house, away from the darkness outside. It's quiet inside, only a few smaller lights are on. The others are already asleep, apparently. He walks upstairs and into his own room, stopping immediately.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in **my **room?" he spits angrily.

"Trying to sleep," Haru answers from the mattress on the floor.

"In **my** room!"

"Yuki asked you at dinner if it was okay, and you said yes."

Thinking back on the dinner, Kyo remembers answering a question of some kind. "_That_ was the question? Fuck."

Kyo walks to his bed, takes his sleep gear, and walks out of the room and into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and dresses in the pants and t-shirt he likes to sleep in. Walking back to the bedroom, he ignores Haru and get under the covers in the bed. He's soon asleep.

**TBC**

**A/N:** That was a nice ending, right SummerZpyr0? At least I think so… Hope you liked!

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	4. Dreams vs Reality

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Furuba, and according to SummerZpyr0 I don't own her either. -Whisper She's lying…-

**  
A/N:** Anyone that manage to follow this? I've made a jump with every chapter. Must be pretty annoying when I don't continue where I left of… It all will **probably** make sense later on. I hope…

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 3 – __Dreams vs. reality_

Kyo is walking in the woods surrounding the house. Haru's yet again at the house visiting and Kyo don't feel like dealing with him. So he hides among the trees, walking and increasing the possibility of Haru not finding him. If he would be looking for him in the first place, that is.

Kicking a smaller rock, Kyo watches it bounce against a tree before hitting the grass and rolling a little bit. Not feeling satisfied, he kicks it again, harder. It flies a long distance and hits a branch, bouncing off it back towards Kyo. Reacting too slowly, he soon finds himself on the ground with a bump on his forehead. The rock lies beside him, looking innocent while Kyo glares at it.

"Not my day today…" he grumbles, as he sighs and just leans against the closest tree. He looks up at the branches and leaves, thinking back to the reoccurring dream he's had for the last couple of weeks. Almost every night…

_Haru takes a hold of Kyo'__s collar and holds him close. Next thing Kyo knows, a pair of lips are over his own._

_Kyo tries to get Haru off, but he's got a too good a grip, both on the collar and around the waist._

_Haru ease Kyo's mouth open with his tongue, and without realizing it Kyo open up. Soon he's totally melted in the kiss, responding with equally force._

_Their tongues continue to battle each other when Haru lets go off Kyo's shirt collar and let the hand slide behind Kyo's neck, massaging it. Kyo's hands take a tighter grip on Haru's shirt._

_Soon enough Haru's hands starts wandering underneath Kyo's shirt. Kyo lets his own hands stroke Haru's sides, fiddling with the edge of the sweater._

Kyo hastily shakes his head, whishing the images away. "I don't want to think about that stupid nightmare. Haru's just a stupid cow without a sense of direction. And he's apparently together with Yuki already. Not that it would matter anyway!" he tries to convince himself. "I. Don't. Like. Him." he spits out.

"Who doesn't you like?" a familiar voice from above him asks, making Kyo look up.

_Hands intertwining, mouths touching… Eyes fluttering closed, a hand wandering over his body, touching, feeling…_

"What are you doing here, Haru? Go back to the house and leave me alone." Kyo snarls while clearing his head once again off those images.

"It's not like I knew you were here."

"Then you shouldn't have any trouble whatsoever with leaving me alone."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here with you."

At that Kyo stands up and starts to leave, walking into Haru's shoulder on the way. But he doesn't get far until Haru has grabbed his wrist and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"What the hell is your problem lately?" he growls. "You're always pissed off around me!"

"Take the fucking hint and leave me alone!" Kyo yells back. Right before pushing Haru away from himself and disappearing further into the woods. Leaving Haru to just stand and look after him…

----------------------------------

**A/N:** Yet another short chapter. But it felt like a good place to stop… So that's all you get this time.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	5. Touching

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is my soul (You **don't** own it, SummerZpyr0!), which means I don't own Furuba.

**A/N: **Wee! An update! It has only taken forever to do, but now it's here. I have no good excuses for my laziness by the way. I'm just slow. And lazy…

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 4 __– Touching_

Kyo's sitting in a tree in the woods, staring at the clouds that drift by in the sky. Not really seeing the clouds and all their shapes. Just staring at them, distracting himself from thinking. Refusing to think about… Well, about anything, really. Especially those annoying dreams, nightmares… Stubborn nightmares that refuse to leave him alone. Not even when he's awake. They're always there. From the second he's fallen asleep 'til the second he wakes up in the morning, or in the middle of the night. Even during the waken hours they're hiding in the back of his head, showing themselves at the worst of times.

'_Why the hell do__es the dreams have to be about _him_! Anyone else would be better! Even Yuki! No, wait… Scratch that. He's worse! Annoying rat…'_

"Stupid cow! Stop infecting my dreams!" he yells out of nowhere, hitting the tree with his fist.

"What have that tree done to deserve your punishment?"

The voice from nowhere startles Kyo and makes him fall of the tree branch he's sitting on. Lying on the ground, he looks up and glares at Shigure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo snarls as he stands up and leans against the tree he just fell from.

"One could think you didn't want me here, Kyo…" Shigure says and pouts.

"I don't. I have enough problems without you around," he answers and starts walking away.

"Is the kitten sexually frustrated?"

Kyo stops walking, blushing dark red. "W-what! Why the hell would you get that stupid idea!"

"Oh… So I was right? How lovely." Shigure walks past Kyo, patting his ass on the way. "Have fun with that." Then he disappears.

Kyo just stands there in shock. _'Did he just… touch my ass? Damn that pervert!' _When he comes to his senses he yells as loud as he can. "SHIGURE!"

Shigure just keeps walking; laughing at Kyo's fit of rage.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Haru – who's walking around in the woods – jumps at the sudden yell. He looks around, confused at first, then starts walking towards where it came from. He soon sees a pissed off Kyo, who glares at seemingly nothing.

He walks up behind Kyo and places one hand on his shoulder. Kyo immediately smacks the hand away and turns around. "Leave me alone, Haru."

"What if I don't wanna leave you alone?" Haru says with a smirk.

"God, I hate you!" Kyo growls, before grabbing Haru's neck and forcing his mouth onto the other's.

**TBC**

**A/N: **And the chapter's done. Hope you liked it!

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	6. Pleasure

**Disclaimer: **I still only own my soul. Not Furuba, no matter how much I wish for it.

**  
A/N: **Another chapter. A fast update for a change. This chapter is dedicated to SummerZpyr0, because she wanted a sex scene.

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 5 __– Pleasure_

Kyo kisses his partner, hands around the other's neck, a tongue asking for entrance. Kyo parts his lips, letting the tongue wander inside, meeting it with his own. He grips the other's hair, pressing closer to him, leaving no space between them.

As the need for air grows stronger, the two males parts. They look at each other, before going in for another deep kiss. Clothes begin to fall to the floor, pretty soon leaving them in nothing but their underwear.

Hands start to wander, stroking over Kyo's back, down over his sides and to his stomach. They stroke up over his chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Kyo moans into the kiss, and lets his own hands wander down over his partner's chest.

Kyo soon feels his underwear fall to the floor, so he takes the moment to pull down the other's underwear too. He feels the other's hands on his rear, stroking and squeezing. "Mm… Bed. Now." he moans out.

"With pleasure." The other one leads Kyo to the bed, still touching, laying him down and hovering over him.

He reaches into the bedside table and takes hold of the lube. He coats his fingers in the stuff, while kissing Kyo. The hand instantly goes to its destined location, one finger rubbing against Kyo's anus.

Kyo moans as his partner slides the finger inside, breaking the kiss to be able to breathe better. The finger moves in and out for a little while, before a second finger joins the first, stretching.

"Come on… Don't be so slow…" Kyo grounds out.

"As you wish…" The fingers slowly are being taken out, and Kyo feels something bigger taking their place.

Kyo tries to relax as much as possible as the intrusion press forward, slowly and carefully. As soon as the whole length is inside the other holds still, letting Kyo get used to the feeling. But that doesn't last for long. He's soon moving in and out, feeling Kyo move back against him.

Moans and grunts are being heard. They're not even trying to keep the volume down, not caring if anyone would come home and hear them. Hands wander over each other's bodies, touching and stroking. Kisses are being shared, deep ones and shallow ones. All without any meaning behind them.

Kyo feels his orgasm coming closer and closer, too fast for his liking. He takes a hold of the other's shoulders, drawing him closer. Enjoying the feeling of the other above him, inside him.

"Aah… Shigure!" Kyo suddenly calls out as he reaches completion. A few thrusts later he feels Shigure reach his own orgasm.

Shigure slumps down on top of Kyo, not bothering moving. Kyo pushes against his shoulders. "Move. You're heavy." he sleepily mumbles.

Shigure lazily pulls out of Kyo and lies down beside him. He takes a hold of the covers and pulls it up on top of them.

--

**A/N: **And that's that. I know this is supposed to be with Haru and Kyo together, but I'm getting there. I promise.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Fruits Basket or anything related to it.

**A/N: Please read the A/N in the end! Important info there!**

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 6 – __Confrontation_

Kyo walks outside, lost in his thoughts, not really seeing where he's going. Not noticing a shadow following his every step. After about half an hour of walking, Kyo has happened upon an empty park. It's not a sunny or especially warm day, so it's not strange that the smaller park is empty.

"Kyo." The quiet voice and the hand on Kyo's shoulder make him visually jump. He turns around and glares at the other person.

"What the hell are **you** doing here? Are you following me, or something?"

Haru just looks calmly at Kyo. "Yeah, I followed you here. We need to talk."

"No, we don't. I have nothing to say to you." With that Kyo turns around and starts walking again.

"Why did you kiss me the other day? Just to run away right after?" Haru asks, not moving from where he's standing. Just looking at Kyo's retreating form…

Kyo stops and tenses. "I did not run away. I just… retreated for the time being."

"You ran away."

"Whatever! It's not like you should care anyway!" Kyo yells; hating how calm Haru is at the moment. Not really caring if he's acting immature and illogical.

"Why shouldn't I care, if it's me you kiss?" Haru's calm is slipping, but not enough for Kyo to notice in his angered state.

"Go back to Yuki and leave me the hell alone!" Kyo yells and turns around, glaring at Haru. "I'm tired of running into you all the time! You're fucking everywhere!"

"I'll leave you alone when you answer my question!" Haru yells back, having lost his temper with Kyo's latest outburst.

"Fine! I kissed you to get you out of my dreams!" With that Kyo takes off running, not even bothering to look back to see if Haru's following him again.

Haru just stands there, in the middle of the park, too shocked to react at all.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

It's been two days since the confrontation in the park. Kyo has locked himself inside his room since then, not coming out other than to use the bathroom or for a quick visit into the kitchen. He has ignored every attempt by the other members of the house to talk to him, not answered their questions about what's wrong. He even refuses to go to school; he does the homework that Tohru or Yuki leaves outside his door though.

At the moment he's sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Schoolwork and books spread all around him. But he's not looking at them; he's staring at the wall. The dreams have refused to leave him alone… Avoiding Haru hasn't helped, kissing him hasn't helped, having sex with Shigure hasn't helped… Reminding himself that Haru obviously is together with Yuki has only managed to make him irritated, jealous and angry.

Nothing seems to help. Distracting himself with schoolwork doesn't work. That's so boring that his mind starts to drift – and they always drift towards those dreams. Distracting himself with training doesn't help either; whenever he tries Haru seems to show up in person.

Kyo's at a loss…

A knock on the door interrupts his staring, making him turn his head towards the door. He doesn't bother answering, just sits there and looks at the door, listening to the knocks. Ignoring the calls for him to open the door, or at least to answer. His mind doesn't even identify who the voice belongs to.

He only sits there looking at the door, face empty of emotions…

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you're getting here. I've decided to discontinue this and all the other fanfics I have on this site. Sadly… I don't like the changes that have been made on this site, so in the future I'm only coming back here to read, not to post. I won't be taking down what I've already posted here though.

But I'm only discontinuing it on this site, not altogether!

My writing is still going to be posted on the net – both fanfics and original fictions. It's going to be posted on my own site, created just for that purpose. You can read it there, leave comments/reviews if you wish… And if you become a member (it's free; promise), you can post your own stuff too.

Wish to read my stuff? Go to: h t t p : / / n e e d l a s c h - f i c s . w e b s . c o m /

Without the spaces of course!


	8. Progress?

**A/N:** I'm finally updating on this site :)

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Chapter 7 –__ Progress?_

Kyo almost falls off his chair laughing as he sees Haru walk into the doorframe. "Ha ha, real funny…" Haru flatly says, glaring at Kyo.

Kyo stops laughing. "What are you doing here now? And how the hell did you get into my room? I locked the door."

"I have a key," Haru answers, closes the door and walks in to sit on the bed.

"You what! How the hell do you have a key to _my_ room?" Kyo yells as he flies of his chair to stand before Haru.

"I took your extra key when I slept here before," Haru nonchalantly answers, and leans against the wall. "I heard you've been coped up in here almost a week," he continues, ignoring Kyo's outraged cry. "Why is that?"

"None of your damn business!" Kyo yells loudly before storming to the door and roughly opening it. "Get out! Get out!"

Haru gets off of the bed and walks over to Kyo. He puts his hand on the door, slightly higher than Kyo's hand. He looks straight at Kyo and closes the door, locking it. Kyo looks at him shocked, before looking pissed off. "What the-" Kyo's rant is shut off.

Haru moves one hand behind Kyo's head, as he continues kissing him, the other goes around his waist. Kyo's too shocked to do anything at first, but then he regains his wits and pushes Haru off. They end up standing and staring at each other.

After a couple of minutes Kyo manages to force a sentence out. "Why did you do that?"

"Why should I answer that, when you won't answer the same question?" Haru unlocks the door and walks out of the room, not giving Kyo a second glance.

Kyo looks after Haru, once again too shocked to react right away. He soon snaps out of it and slams the door shut, before laying down on the bed face first.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kyo opens his window, crouches on the windowsill and then climbs onto the roof. Up there he walks around a bit, looking for the best spot to sit down in the sun. Finding it almost at the edge to the right, he takes a seat and enjoys the sun for the first time in a week. The calm and tranquility doesn't last long as he hears voices down below of where he's sitting. Looking over the edge he sees Haru (_'He's here today too!'_) and Yuki arguing about something.

"Just give me one chance, Yuki!" "No."

Deciding he's not interested in listening to Haru and Yuki having, what's probably, a lover's spat, he climbs back into his room. He walks to his desk and sits down, taking out some unfinished homework. Not that he likes it, just because he wants something – anything – to do.

Half an hour later the door into Kyo's room opens, despite that it's supposed to be locked. Haru walks in, closes the door and relocks it. Kyo thinks about protesting, but settles for glaring at the other boy. Haru looks at Kyo before walking over to the bed, and sitting down in the middle of it.

"So…" Haru begins, looking straight at Kyo. "Do you wanna finish what we started yesterday, or just sitting there doing nothing but schoolwork?"

Kyo looks with suspicion at Haru. "Why would you want to? You already got…" _'Yuki. But what do I care about him? It's not my fault if Haru cheats on him, it's Haru's. And maybe the fight meant they broke up?'_

Kyo sits there, just looking at Haru, for a few minutes. Then he stands up and slowly walks towards the bed. When he's close enough, Haru grips his arm and yanks him down on top of himself. Yelping, Kyo braces himself with his free hand against Haru's chest.

Tilting Kyo's head up, Haru kisses him deeply. Kyo grips Haru's shirt and responds to the kiss. While sharing the deep kiss, Kyo reposition himself so he's straddling Haru and resting his arms on the younger's shoulders.

Haru's hands moves down over Kyo's back, until they're fondling his behind. Meanwhile Kyo lets one of his hands play in Haru's hair and the other caress his chest, unbuttoning the shirt on the way. Haru starts moving his hands forward, caressing everything on the way, and starts removing Kyo's pants.

Soon their hands are going all over the other's body, removing articles of clothes. Caressing, fondling every bit of naked skin on the way. Kisses are shared and lavished upon the other's body…

Kyo finds himself on his back with Haru between his legs and over him. Haru kisses down the older boy's chest, playing with a nipple… Licking and kissing his way down, tongue dipping into a bellybutton, all the way down. Not feeling like being a complete tease, Haru doesn't neglect the most important part – Kyo gasps loudly as Haru takes him in his mouth and starts sucking.

While sucking and licking every inch of Kyo's member, Haru starts to prepare Kyo for the main part – having gotten the lube from his pants earlier. He's not slow; he wants this as much as Kyo and neither wants to prolong the wait more than necessary. He's not rough either, not wanting to hurt the other, he makes sure to stretch as much as needed before continuing.

Slipping his fingers out from Kyo, Haru reaches up and gives him a light kiss. "Ready?" As Kyo nods, Haru aligns himself and pushes inside in one swift move, stopping when fully sheathed. Both boys are breathing heavily, not capable to utter any sounds except gasps and pleasure filled moans, as Haru starts moving. Soon they've accustomed a comfortable pace, rocking against each other and sharing kisses.

They don't finish together – Haru comes first, shortly followed by Kyo – but neither has the stamina left to care. They lay there, intertwined, calming their breaths. Haru pulls out after a while, and moves to lie down on the side by Kyo. He pulls the other close, silently demanding the right to cuddle after sex.

Both tired after the activity, closes their eyes and starts drifting into sleep. "I like you too…" is murmured before silence overtakes the room.

**TBC**


	9. Epilogue

_**COUNTERACTING**_

_Epilogue_

Kyo's out back training again; something that seems to be a favorite pastime of his as of late. Everyone in the house has given up on getting him to talk to them, settling with being happy he finally left his room. _'Bastard couldn't even wait 'til I woke up. Left like I was some one-night-stand he regrets…'_ Placing a hard kick that dislodges a branch from the tree he kicked, he growls frustrated and storms off.

Walking around for a couple of hours – nowhere and everywhere – he ends up at his usual place on the roof. Scowling he lies down on his side, glaring at the tree tops. He soon starts shifting; turning to his other side, on his stomach, on his back. Giving up he sits up and rests his arms on his knees, looking over the edge of the roof. After a few minutes, his glare comes back full force.

Haru walks next to Yuki on the side of their house, talking vividly with him, happy that Yuki's not ignoring him or telling him to go away. Kyo can't tear his eyes away from the pair, hating that he can't hear what they're talking about. But he continues to watch them; he sees them stop and turn to each other, sees Haru place a hand on Yuki's arm and strokes it. He turns away as Haru places his lips over Yuki's, getting off the roof on the opposite side of the pair.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Kyo places himself on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He's tired. Tired of trying, tired of caring about something as stupid as feelings. _'It's better to just focus on having fun for as long as I have left in freedom. Not like anything's going to matter in the future anyway.'_

"What gives me the pleasure of your wonderful presence?" Shigure's voice cuts through Kyo's thoughts.

Kyo turns his head and looks at Shigure. "I'm bored, and nobody enters this room besides you."

"Hmm…" Shigure walks over to the bed and gets in it, hovering over Kyo. "We'll have to do something to rectify your boredom then."

**The End!**

**A/N:** And that's the last chapter for this story! It's a possibility I'll feel like writing a sequel sometime in the future, but then it's only going to be posted on my homepage. So feel free to go there and look at my other fics (some not posted on this site) ^_^


End file.
